legendarygamefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Avaloyuru/Breaking the Evolution Code
Today I want to address a very important issue for players, i.e., breaking the code when it comes to evolving heroes. This is especially important to new players. Kudo's to the DEV's for putting evolutionary materials in the Daily/Trial Dungeons and in the Dust Store!! That's been a really big help for those of us who were unable to fully evolve heroes during the event they were introduced. So what do I mean by "Breaking the Evolutionary Code"? I've asked this question of a number of players and get different answers. Hopefully there will be someone who reads this blog that will provide a complete and correct answer. Or hopefully verify that my advice is correct and good! This image displays three different catalysts with three different color codes. As of this blog post I have figured out that the number on the right represents how many of that particular catalyst is needed to evolve that specific hero. The meaning of the differences in the color of the number on the left indicate the status of that catalyst Based on my current understanding, the White number indicates the requirement has been met, i.e., the player has 1 Longenite. However, looking at the Dark Essense V catalyst, the Green 0 indicates the player has the materials to 'craft' the catalyst. With the Powerstone catalyst, the Red 0 indicates the player does not have the catalyst or the resources to craft it and must buy the shards in order to craft it. It is also available in the Daily Dungeon as a complete (not a shard) catalyst. Where it gets really confusing for me is when there are numerous catalysts required, i.e., for example the catalysts required for the Cthulhu. This hero requires a specific number of five different Tentacles, the Giant, Monterous, Dream, Nightmare, and the Mind Tentacle. Currently my Cthulhu displays the following: Giant 1/50 (the 1 is Red) - Montsterous 22/20 (the 22 is White) - Dream 1/10 (the 1 is Red) - Nightmare 0/1 (the 0 is Red) - Mind 55/50 (the 55 is White). Based on my understanding I have met the requirements for the Monsterous and Mind Tentacles. However, I will have to buy 50 Giant, 10 Dream, and 1 Nightmare Tentacle from the Dailey/Trial Stores. This is only because (at the moment) I believe Tentacles are only available as a whole (complete) catalyst, not shards. Collecting shards can take even longer considering the fact that it takes 20 shards to create 1 catalyst, it's easier (faster in my opinion) to just buy the catalysts. I believe I am correct up to this point as far as breaking the evolutionary code in terms of colors used for the first number displayed beneath the catalysts. However, when it comes to the crafting process there is still some precautions that need to be considered. Many players prefer to craft if they can rather than spend hard earned coins to buy the catalysts. Keep in mind, when crafting you are pulling from other catalysts to create the one (or more) that you need for the one you are crafting. So pay attention to the color of the first number in the fraction below each catalyst. Do not craft one catalyst to the point that you end up with two (or more) other catalysts that have gone from White to Green, or even worse to Red. Thanks for reading and as always comments are welcome!! Category:Blog posts